the Beginning and the End
by chandlerriggsfuturewife
Summary: Sam and Dean have a "baby" sister... But they don't know some things of what they should do. WARNING: major spoilers for all seasons in all chapters. Don't say I didn't warn you ;). Keep in mind that this story is not word for word because I just don't remember some parts.* Don't forget, I haven't written in a while so please don't make mean or negative comments


"the Beginning, and the End."

*Sam and Dean have a "baby" sister... But they don't know some things of what they should do. WARNING: major spoilers for all seasons in all chapters. Don't say I didn't warn you ;). Keep in mind that this story is not word for word because I just don't remember some parts.*  
Don't forget, I haven't written in a while so please don't make bad comments cuz idk all that much about writing stories anymore. Hope you enjoy :)

The many -#- means a different season  
The many ^^^^^^^ means a different setting  
** means writers note

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything, so plz don't sew.

"Got it Dean?" John told his 19 year old son.

"We've been over it a million times dad, salt the doors and windows and keep a loaded rifle in arms reach." Dean replied.

"And most importantly?" J

"Protect Sam and Katey." D

"Good, bye kids." J

"Bye dad." K & S said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
About 10:00 PM

"Where are you going?" D

"Does it matter?" K

"I'm your big brother, I'm suppose to protect you and Sammy, I want to know where you are going!" D

"Out." She walked out the door and slammed it behind her as a car pulled up and took her away.

"Where'd she go?" S

"I don't know." D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
4:37PM

As Katey walked inside, Dean was sleeping on the couch and Sam was in the bed sleeping in the other room. Katey walked about half way across the room.

"Where were you?" D

"Ugh! Dean! I am 15 years old! I can take care of myself! I don't need you in my business all the time." K

"I just want to know where you are, that you're safe." D

"Well I'm fine." K

"Glad for that." D

"Whatever." K

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dean, Sam, and Katey all woke up they ate breakfast and Katey was heading out again.

"Where are you going this time!?" D

"Dean, it's Tuesday, it's called school." K

"Sammy?" D

"What?" S

"Aren't you going too?" D

"I'll be out in a few K." S

"Okay. Byez." K

Sam followed once he got everything together. As they were walking to school, Sam and Katey started talking.

"So what was that about? Last night." S

"I just, I just wish Dean would give me some space." K

"Well it is his job to make sure we're safe. He knows what's out there." S

"Still." K

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katey was talking at her new bf's locker, then Sam walked by.

"Hey Katey." S

"Hey hey. OH! Shawn this is my twin brother Sam." K

"Hey Sam, you're lucky to have a sister like her." Shawn said with a smile

"Yeah..." Sam said feeling awkward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were walking back to the hotel they were staying at they started talking again.

"So...?" K

"So what?" S

"What'cha think?" K

"About Shawn?" S

"Yeah!" K

"He's cool." S

"He's cool? That's it?" K

"He's just... Different." S

"What do you mean by that?" She said getting tense.

"I just, I wouldn't tell Dean about him." S

"Why not?" K

"Dean wouldn't like him." S

"Why not?" She repeated

"He's been suspended 6 times, expelled from 5 different schools, in different states because that state doesn't trust him, he's a criminal-" S

"What's so bad about that!? So he's a 'bad boy' why does it matter?" K

"We have to make sure you're okay, Dean might think he's a threat to you." S

"Well if you think that, let's see what Dean has to say about it tonight then." K

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Katey was telling Dean more and more about her new boyfriend, Sam kept quiet, trying not to make things worse than they were already going.

"Anything else?" D

"Nope, that's it." K

"Sammy? Any details to add?" D

"I don't want to make things worse so..." S

"No!" D

"No what!?" K

"You can't date him." D

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS! AGAIN!" K

"What is that suppose to mean!?" D

"Nick, Austin, Trent. Should I keep going?" K

"I have to make sure you're okay, and this guy is bad news." D

"Fine!" She started to pack her clothes and throw them angrily into her suitcase.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Where do you think you're going!?" D

She didn't speak. She took her phone and typed something then took off out the door as the car showed up again.

"KATE!" D

"Hey." She began to smile and got in the car.

"YOU'LL COME BACK! I KNOW YOU WILL!" Dean said in disbelief. "You'll come back." He said slow and quiet.

They were in the car driving away, the further and further they went the more upset Dean and Katey got. Shawn's phone was non-stop going off.

"You're popular." She said as a joke.

"It's my ex-girlfriend, Denise." S

"Why is she texting you?" K

"She wants me back." S

"Tell her to back off, you're mine now." She said in a possessive but cutesy way.

"Hold on." He took out his phone and started to reply.

"Uh..." K

"What?" S

"Shouldn't you not be texting and driving?" K

"Come on, take a risk." S

"SHAWN!" Katey screamed, but it was too late. As Shawn hit a tractor trailer head on, Katey's head slammed into where the airbag was suppose to come out, shortly after, the airbag popped out and broke her... She instantly had a broken face.. As soon as the ambulance arrived, they were rushed into a hospital with lots of commotion.

"Broken nose, one fractured rib, possible internal bleeding..." One of the EMTs said.

Katey was in the ER for about 6 hours. When she came out she saw a familiar face, but she couldn't place a name. They wheeled her into the room she was staying in, while the man followed.

"Hey Kiddo, you okay?"

He was hasey, her vision was blurred from the crash. She thought for a minute trying to figure out who she was talking to.

"Katey?"

She could recognize the voice now. She gasped "Daddy!" She tried to reach up to hug him, but the pain was too unbearable.

"Careful, careful. Don't want to rip your stitches do ya.?" J

"Yeah... Where? Where are..." She couldn't remember what she wanted to say. Her memory was far from reach.

"Sam and Dean?" J

"Yeah. I, I think so." K

"They don't know?" J

"No, I... The last thing that I remember was Dean was yelling something to me, I couldn't quite hear it over the sound of the car and my frustration. I hope he's still not mad at me." K

"Oh he's not! He's not. He let you go?" J

"No, no Dad, I walked out." K

"Why on earth would you do that!?" J

"He was too protective and said I needed to break up with Shawn just because he had a few mishaps in other schools and other places." K

"But you shouldn't have run away, you got hurt." J

"I know I know, next time I'll just let him take care of me like the selfish child that I am." K

"You're not a selfish child, everybody makes mistakes." J

"Sure I guess." K

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day John called the boys.

"Hey dad." D

"Hey!" He said in an unhappy way.

"What?" D

"Your sister was in a car crash." J

"What!? Is she okay!" D

"She'll be okay, as for you." J

"Dad I tried to stop her!" D

"Well next time try harder." J

"You're saying its my fault.?" D

"No I'm just- next time, grab her and tell her no! then just take her bag away and don't let her use it or something, I don't know. Just figure it out and don't let her go so easily." J

"I grabbed her arm." Which he did.  
"She jerked it back and walked to the car. I didn't know what to do I was scared for her." D

"Alright, fine. But be more careful, you only have one sister." J

"I know." D

"What's the hotel again? I'll come by and pick you boys up, get ready I'll be there soon." J

"Holiday Inn, and okay." D

"K, thanks." J  
He hung up the phone. He picked up Sam and Dean then brought them back to the hospital. Dean looked one time at her and his eyes started to water, as if he had just saw a hurt puppy by itself on the side of the road.

"Oh god. Kate I-" D

"Stop. It's not your fault, I was the one who wouldn't listen." K

"I'm so sorry!" D

"Dean I- it wasn't you." K

"Still, it's partially my fault." D

"Partially? None of it had to do with you." K

"Really?! If I hadn't told you that you couldn't date Shawn you wouldn't have left." D

"But Dean-" K  
They were both cut off when their Dad told them to quit fighting and be quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Katey was healed and ready to go home, wherever that would be, they let her check out of the hospital. She still had a broken arm but everything else was healed.

"It's nice to get out of there." K

"I'm just glad you're okay." D

"Me too." J

"Sam you're awful quiet." K

"Yeah... Guess I'm the quiet one." S

They got to a hotel and checked in. That night Kate could not get comfortable.

"You okay?" Sam said out of no where

"Yeah, I guess so." K

"You want me to sleep out here?" S

"Nah, that's okay.. I mean, unless you want to."  
Sam smiled and laid on the couch across from her. He showed concern as she was moving around trying to get comfortable enough to sleep.

"Are you sure you're okay?" S

"I'm... I'm...fine..." Kate said slowly as she saw black smoke coming from the window. She had noticed that the impala was not outside, John had left them, alone, now with a demon. Dean jumped out from the arch of the hallway.

"Didn't you salt the windows?!" D

"No I guess we forgot." Sam replied in a concerned almost yelling voice.

"What do we d- AAAAAHHHHHH!" Kate screamed as the black smoke pushed itself down her throat. "Heya guys." It said, flinging all of them to the walls.

"You get the-" Dean tried to be a protective big brother but he was interrupted by the sound of his own blood, coming from deep inside as the demon made a fist in power.

"Please Dean... Silly Dean... You can't tell me what to do!" K  
Dean felt broken inside, he left Sam and Dean alone here without salt or a weapon and now Kate's possessed, and she has no power over it.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as Dean was spitting blood second by second.

"Dean, you think you'll be okay?... Yeah, that's what I thought." K

Suddenly, the door slammed open. John was holding a gun...

"Filled with salt, you wanna make a move?" J

"You won't shoot me! Not with your precious baby girl in here, you know she can hear us right? Every second, she's going to feel your bones brea-"  
The demon was interrupted with a gun shot.

"DAD!" Sam and Dean yelled at their father, for he had just shot their sister who was having health issues for the past few months and was now just starting to recover.

The demon lifted John by his neck and started to choke him.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET HER BACK! NEVER! NEVER!" The demon did not want to kill John Winchester quite yet, she had some plans.

Time went on, John was still looking for the thing that killed Mary, everyone totally forgot about Katey, but she was still out there, somewhere.  
Until one day. John had been looking for information about the yellow eyed demon.

"AHHH!" The demon yelled as John drowned it in holy water and salt.

"TELL ME!" John demanded

"I DON'T KNOW.!.!.!.!.!.!" She screamed.

"Dad? What the..." Dean said as he walked in the doorway and watched his father torture this black eyed freak.

"Dean... I was just uh..." John did not have a convincing explanation for his son.

"What are you trying to find out?" Dean felt betrayed.

"We need to know Dean, it's been 22 years since she... Ya know. Listen to me! Your mother was the most peaceful, kind, respectful, trusting woman I had ever met. And I intend to find the thing that killed her, so are you with me, or against me?" J

"Well I'm not participating in this, that's for sure." Dean replied feeling victory. John continued to slice and carve the answers out.

"You know she's still in here right!?"

"... Who?" John said suspiciously

"The girl I'm possessing. She can feel this, and she knows it's real. Your little baby girl, still inside for all these years."

"What are you talking about?" John replied confused

"Your daughter, Katey. I've been possessing her ever since that night! Remember that, Johnny?" K

"You evil evil son of a b-" J

"Oh please! Save it for something else. Let's talk deals." K

"Alright, give me back my daughter and the answers I want, and I won't kill you." J

"Hahahahahaha! That's funny, no." K

"It's a good deal, I'd take it if I were you." J

Dean walked in, as soon as he heard that his baby sister was still alive.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio..." A few seconds later, "audi nos!"  
John chanted as the girl drooped her head down. John ran to untie her.

"Da, daddy?" Katey thought she was just imagining it and she would just wake up, still being controlled by that evil black monster.

"I'm here baby, you're okay now."

"7 years." She managed to get out. After that, she passed out, Dean ran to her side.

"Dad..." Dean said in concern

"She'll be fine, she's gonna be, just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It was the night that Sam, Dean, and Katey got John back after Meg obducted him. Dean had shot the demon that was attacking Sam, and now they were in the little house they found.

"Dean, give me the damn gun!" John said right before Dean aimed it at him. Sam and Katey walked into the room.

"Dean! What the hell?" Sam said

"I don't think it's dad, I don't think it's ever been dad."

"Dean that's ridiculous, now give me the damn gun, before you hurt someone." He waiting ages seconds. "Sam? Katey?" Sam and Katey moved towards Dean. John showed them his yellow eyes and flung them all to the walls.

"Katey..." He began. "You remember those 7 years, don't you? All those children, that 14 year old girl."

"Shut up! Just-" Katey tried to say, but she was interrupted by the sound of her blood coming from her mouth.

"Shhhhh, it's not your time to talk. Anyways... Remember that 6 year old boy that got his throat slit? What about that woman who was carrying a 5 month old baby in her stomach? We slit her too. Tell me, is it fun?" J

"Is what fun!?" She managed to say

"Ya know, having one of us, inside you." J

"You evil son. of. a. bitch!" K

"I know I know, 've heard it all before." J

"Go to hell!" K

"Been there, done that, it's not all its cracked up to be." J  
He walked over to Sam to talk to him, this went on for about 5 minutes, then John took control of his body just long enough to pull it back. Sam grabbed the colt as Azazel (the yellow eyed demon) took back control of John's body.

"Eh eh eh! Can't hurt me without hurting daddy." J

"I know." Sam said right before he shot him in the leg.

"Do it son! I can't hold onto him much longer. SHOOT MEEE! AHHHHHHH" John screamed as the black smoke came from his mouth. Sam rushed over to Dean.

"Hey, Dean!" S

"Go check him." D

"What? But-" S

"Sam!" D  
Sam walked over to John and checked to see if he was alive, and he was. Once they got in the car Katey and Dean were passed out in the back of the impala.

"Why didn't you do it?! We were so close." John said as he was starting to get mad.

"Because, Dad! I'm not going to shoot you!" S

"Sammy, we've been looking for this your whole life and the majority of mine! Do you know how long it's going to take us to-" J

"Look, we already found the demon once, all we have to do is-" Sam was interrupted, a tractor trailer had slammed into them at full speed.

*Hey guys, sorry this is so much reading, I got bored over the weekend and I had a few ideas so... Hope you liked it, and again, sorry for all the XXXXXXXX and the twisted endings and stuff. I have too many stories and ideas about supernatural and Sam and Dean having a sister, but I'm a girl so I think a lot about like, I'm making up a character for myself, how about a sister. Also, sorry for the long wait, I've been sick lately plus my sister got grounded so she doesn't have he iPod to make new stories also  
( #HannahTheEmoAngel ) I haven't really had any time to do anything really so. Well anyway, hope you liked it, it took a long time to write. Like, Comment, Favorite, Follow. Thanks for all the support I really appreciate it. K, bye guys*


End file.
